


The Awful Things You Do

by BasementVampire



Series: 120 Days of Sodom [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Injury, M/M, Ownership, Pain, Sexual Content, Smut, Submission, Subspace, Violence, babydoll!gerard, crimelord!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "There's a sickening cracking sound, then Gerard screams. It's nothing like the noises he makes in bed; this is pure agony."





	The Awful Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So first off, this series I'm starting is inspired by de Sade's 120 Days of Sodom. A very disturbing read, but incredibly interesting. It's an 18th century French novel about some rich guys who lock themselves away in a castle for four months with some prostitutes and shit, and listen to erotic stories told by old women. Weird, I know, but I thought some of the "passions" (kinks/fetishes) described by the storytellers would make interesting prompts. So for this series, each fic will be inspired by one of these passions, usually modified to fit with the story I'm trying to tell.
> 
> Anyway, if you're still here, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this first installment! (A/N: don't try this at home kids!!)
> 
>  
> 
> Passion: "He punches [him] violently on the nose until [he] bleeds, and he carries on even though [he] is covered in blood; he comes and mixes his come with the blood [he] is losing."

Gerard is pliant in his hands, like a doll for him to move around and use however he wants. Frank loves Gerard's spirit and lively energy, but right now, this is undeniably turning him on. And it's better that Gerard isn't fighting.

On his knees, stripped naked save for the collar around his throat, Gerard is obedient and slavish. He stares ahead with hazy eyes, perhaps already lost somewhere in his mind. Frank had expected him to be thrumming with nervous energy, but that's not the case. Either Gerard is better at hiding his feelings than Frank thought, or he's ready and willing for what's about to happen. Frank's guessing it's the latter.

"Are you with me, darling?" Frank asks softly, tilting his baby's head up.

Gerard blinks, eyes glassy and distant when they meet Frank's. And Frank knows that look all too well—Gerard is gone, so lost in the headspace that he can barely register what Frank is saying.

For a moment, Frank thinks it might be better to leave him like this. Gerard won't suffer as much if he's detached, subspace casting a fog like a warm, heavy blanket over him. But that wouldn't be as fun—Frank likes it so much more for his baby to be completely there with him, able to fully experience and respond to what's going on.

"Babydoll," Frank coos, petting Gerard's hair. "Look at me, please?"

No response. Frank sighs and resorts to smacking the boy lightly across the face, attempting to pull him back to reality, at least a little bit. A few more sharp slaps, and Gerard is drawn back, sniffling as tears well up in his eyes.

"Daddy?" he whimpers, looking afraid. Thinking maybe he did something wrong.

Frank stokes his face gently, wiping away the tears. "Shh, it's okay, baby. You didn't do anything. I just want you to be here with me."

Gerard nods, lowering his gaze in subservience.

"No," Frank says, grabbing his baby's chin and forcing him to look up. "None of that. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

A ragged breath. "Yes, sir."

A small smile tugs at Frank's lips. "Good. I love lookin' at you. My pretty little pet."

Gerard mewls, nuzzling his face into the hand on his cheek like an affectionate little kitten. He's so precious—it makes Frank almost regret what he's about to do to him.

"Gerard, I want you to listen to me." His voice is stern but loving, and Gerard locks eyes with him immediately. "I know we've been over all of this already. But I need you to remember to use the safeword if you need to, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." It comes out a choked whisper. Like the gravity of it is suddenly hitting Gerard.

Frank kisses him, loving and gentle, a stark contrast from what he's about to do. But he needs to—he needs Gerard to feel it, to know how much Frank loves him. Even though he's fucked in the head.

When they part, Frank rests his forehead against Gerard's. "And stay with me, please. Don't go under."

"I'll try," Gerard says weakly.

Frank pulls back then, and this is it. They're about to do this. He can feel his heart hammering like crazy in his chest, blood jumping like liquid electricity. Gerard just gives him this sad, scared look, trembling as Frank runs a hand through his baby's hair, tangling his fingers in the soft, dark locks and tilting Gerard's head back.

The idea had come to Frank a few days ago—he and Gerard were doing a few lines, and his baby had gone too fast and ended up with a nose bleed. Frank was torn between how adorable and childish Gerard was, and how surprisingly good he looked with blood dripping down his face.

Frank saw plenty of blood, that was for sure—his job ensured it. But he'd never seen Gerard bleed. Even when they got rough in the bedroom, it never went quite that far; the most Gerard had come away with was bruises and teary eyes. Seeing him like that, though, with blood streaming from his nose, had sparked in Frank a desperate desire to make his little pet bleed. He wanted to see the sticky crimson liquid smeared all over his face.

That's how they ended up here, with Gerard on his knees and Frank yanking his head back for better access to the boy's pretty face.

"You're sure, princess?" Frank asks. He may be a criminal, but he wouldn't do anything to Gerard that his baby wasn't okay with.

Even though Frank is giving him a chance to back out before they begin, Gerard just nods as much as he can with Frank holding his head in place. "Yes, Daddy."

Frank pauses a moment, simply looking at his little boy's beautiful face one last time before he destroys it. Then, he brings his fist down hard, straight into Gerard's nose.

There's a sickening cracking sound, then Gerard screams. It's nothing like the noises he makes in bed; this is pure agony. His arms twist where they are cuffed behind him, and he begins sobbing pitifully. Gerard's cute little nose is bent at a horrible angle, and blood is gushing down his face, much thicker and faster than the other day. A few more wretched moans of pain cut through the silence.

Frank hits him again, aiming his fist at the same spot and holding Gerard's head in place. Another violent punch, and he's smashed his baby's perfect little pixie nose.

Gerard wails, face covered in blood. He's writhing, screaming out as Frank hits him again, and he's lost his erection. There's nothing pleasurable about this—this is just excruciating pain. His nose is worse than broken and Frank still won't stop hitting him. Gerard lets out these awful screeches through gritted teeth, eyes crossed and delirious with pain.

After maybe the seventh time Frank's fist collides with Gerard's face, the boy goes limp, held up only by the hand in his hair. He's sobbing and gasping and choking, and there's blood fucking everywhere. Frank lets out a moan at the sight, rubbing his cock through his jeans with his dripping, red hand.

"God, Gee baby, you're such a good little whore for me," Frank growls, bringing his hand to Gerard's face and smearing the blood around.

A shriek escapes his poor baby, and Gerard's eyes roll back in agony. The sound goes straight to Frank's dick, and he uses his blood soaked hand to unbutton and yank down his pants, the other still holding up Gerard.

"Fuck," Frank hisses when he starts stroking himself, Gerard's blood acting as some sick kind of lubricant. He jerks himself off roughly, cock right in front of his baby's miserable, messed up face. In a few moments, Frank brings himself over the edge, finishing all over Gerard. Hot come mixes with the blood covering his face, and god, is it a sight. Frank works himself through his orgasm, breath hitching at the sight of his gorgeous, pathetic little pet, absolutely ruined before him.

Panting heavily, Frank comes down from his high, releasing Gerard's hair. The boy's limp body collapses, and he lies there on the floor, twitching and sniveling and bleeding out. By the time Frank has stopped admiring him (and maybe snapped a picture or two with his phone,) Gerard's eyes are closed.

After removing the handcuffs, Frank cradles his baby in his arms, licking at the steady flow of blood coming from Gerard's fucked up nose. "Thank you, my love," Frank murmurs sweetly, even though the other can't hear him.

They stay that way for a few moments more, before Frank lifts his baby up and lays him in bed. His breathing is irregular and his face is an absolute wreck, but Frank has a guy who can fix him up and not ask questions. Then, maybe he can make his baby some hot chocolate and curl up on the couch with him to watch a movie.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Gerard's forehead, Frank goes to phone the doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
